


A Simple Haircut

by yesevilnerd



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesevilnerd/pseuds/yesevilnerd
Summary: Sasuke surprises Sakura with a visit home. Although she's thrilled to see him, Sakura can't help but notice he needs some TLC. A simple haircut with the great Sasuke Uchiha is anything but as they revisit their time together as a couple.Inspired by a DeviantArt photo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	A Simple Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever shared fanfiction! I'm so excited to finally put something out there for others to read. Please go easy on me - I'm new to this. Thank you all!

“Tadaima!” Sakura called as soon as she entered her home. 

She sighed wearily, toeing off her sandals and setting her bag on the hook next to the door. Another double shift at the Konoha hospital in the books. 

Rather than hearing the usual _“Okaerinasai!”_ from Sarada, she was met with silence. _Odd,_ Sakura thought, frowning to herself. Although, she figured Sarada would be with Chocho at the Akimichi household, or maybe even with Boruto and Mitsuki at the training grounds. It was late, but Sakura knew her daughter would inform her if she would be any later than her curfew.

As if on cue, their home phone rang. “Uchiha residence,” Sakura answered. 

“Mama!” Sarada said exasperatedly from the other line. 

“Sarada?” she asked with concern before pressing, “Where are you?” 

“Ah, mama, gomen,” Sarada apologized. “But I’ll be staying at Chocho’s house tonight. Is that okay?” 

Sakura rubbed her forehead, huffing a laugh at the fact that her own motherly instinct caused her to almost have a heart attack at the idea that something was wrong. 

“Of course, Sarada,” she spoke gently. “Just… don’t forget to be home in time tomorrow morning to get ready for your next mission from Naruto.” 

“Actually…” Sarada hesitated. “I brought my change of clothes and weapons pack so I can leave directly from Chocho’s.” 

Sakura’s eyes widened fractionally. “Eh? Why?” Sakura asked, wondering if her daughter was intentionally avoiding coming home at this point. 

A short silence passed. “Ehehe, why don’t you rest up, mama,” Sarada replied nervously, blatantly dodging the question and changing the topic. “Aa, you should go to bed and I’ll call you before I leave for my mission tomorrow. Daijoubu? Oh! And It’s okay if you don’t answer—I’ll leave a message.” Sakura could swear she detected the sound of a smile on her daughter’s face from behind the phone. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sakura argued, resting her left hand firmly against her hip. “Of course I’ll answer and say goodbye before you leave. I would never miss that chance.” 

“Okay, mama, if you say so,” Sarada giggled with renewed giddiness. “Goodnight. Aishiteru!” 

“Aishiteru, Sarada. Sleep well.” Sakura smiled, shaking her head at her daughter’s sometimes strange antics. 

* * *

Sakura trudged her way up the stairs, rubbing her tired and sore shoulders along the way. Her whole body felt like it was made of lead. The fatigue of the day literally weighing her down.

Normally she’d make herself a quick dinner if she got home so late after a long shift, but with Sarada gone Sakura could get away with skipping a meal without being lectured or shamed for not taking care of herself. 

_“Mama! You need to eat. Aren’t you the head of the medical department in Konoha? What kind of example are you setting?!”_ she could hear Sarada’s rambling lecture in her head now. She was so proud that her daughter was already so responsible at such a young age.

As soon as Sakura reached the room she shared with Sasuke, she leaned against the door after closing it behind her. With her eyes closed, she took deep breaths to relax her tense muscles. 

She thought back to the most recent memory of when her body felt this tense and instantly felt a blush creep up her neck. She reached up and lightly traced her lips, thinking of the last time she had a night without Sarada. The night her infamously pardoned international ex-criminal husband had been there to help her “relax.” 

The memory was bittersweet, since Sasuke never stayed long, but it helped her find her calm nonetheless.

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓  


┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

_Sasuke had been home for Sarada’s chūnin exams. With Sarada rigorously training with Team 7 and Konohamaru on the training grounds that evening, Sasuke and Sakura were granted the rare opportunity to share much needed quality time._

__

__

_The knowledge that Sarada wasn't home—and wouldn't be for awhile—was the last drop it took to ignite the fire of lust that Sasuke and Sakura could otherwise ordinarily control in the presence of others._

_With no time wasted after their daughter left, Sasuke pushed Sakura against their kitchen counter, caging her in with his lean body as his right hand took a fistful of her pastel pink hair. Sakura mewled in pleasure at his assertiveness, allowing him to slant his mouth against hers and insert his tongue._

_The kiss was primal with need but also sensual with the urgency to be close to her. She loved it._

_Sakura, never one to back down, challenged his dominance with her own as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hoisted herself onto the countertop so she could wrap her lithe legs around his waist._

_Never breaking the kiss, she pulled Sasuke perfectly flush to her body. She could feel his growing need for her rub against the heat forming between her legs. Grinding against him, she could sense his patience wavering as he grunted at the friction. She rocked her hips against him once more, causing him to moan into her mouth._

_Sasuke quickly pulled away from her lips, panting heavily as he craned his neck to look down at her through hooded eyes._

Red eyes, _Sakura noted gleefully. His sharingan activated._

_Sakura smiled deviously. Her tongue poked out to lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come. She knew, from being with him for so long, that his sharingan was triggered by deep emotional experiences._

_The night of their wedding was the first time she’d ever held the sharingan's gaze without a semblance of fear rattling her body and mind._

_Rather, as they lay in bed together that night, Sakura asked why his sharingan activated._

_Sasuke leaned up to face her, explaining quietly and in not-so-many-words: "It's because I'm with you.” Sakura’s heart leapt at those words. The way he looked at her with such devotion in that moment, before adding, “It… knows what I feel towards you."_

_So, when she saw the sharingan this time, she knew what it meant and what it spoke of how much he yearned for her._

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓  


┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛

Sakura's whole body felt warm as a guilty, perverse smile began to spread across her lips at the memory of their— 

“Sakura,” a deep baritone voice murmured from the darkness of the room, beckoning Sakura to the present.

She inhaled sharply, internally cursing herself for not being able to detect his chakra signature the moment she walked in. She was too caught up in an old memory to be on her guard. _Some jonin I am,_ she chastised herself. 

“Sasuke-kun,” she exclaimed, placing a hand over her sputtering heart. “W-when did you arrive back in the village?” 

He stared at her with those familiar onyx eyes through his unruly, long black hair. “A few hours ago,” he replied with his unwavering stare.

It took her a moment but Sakura finally calmed her erratic heartbeat and smiled at him with fondness he recognized as utter happiness that he was home. 

Silence ensued between them, though it wasn't awkward. 

It was in that moment that Sakura surveyed the rest of him—scanning his body for injuries while also checking his chakra levels. She realized the reason she couldn’t detect him was because he’d hidden his chakra signature entirely. 

_He’s perfectly fine,_ she thought, outwardly sighing with relief. _Thank goodness._

Suddenly, she couldn't help but notice the unkempt nature and length of his hair.

“Mmm… Ne, anata,” Sakura started, withholding the urge to laugh. “When was the last time you had a haircut?” Her eyebrows rose from the inner corners of her face in an apologetic way as she hid her smile behind her hand.

She caught the almost imperceptible way his lips marred a frown. “What?” he asked, entirely confused at her inquiry. 

Sasuke knew she was teasing him, but he couldn’t help but wonder why she’d think he noticed or cared about his physical appearance.

“You... look like Madara,” she deadpanned, no longer able to subdue her laughter. She burst into a fit of giggles, stepping forward to grab his unruly locks and ruffle them with her hands. He gave her a disapproving look as the action caused his hair to static.

“I know I’m married to an Uchiha, but I prefer my darling husband, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura joked, laughing even harder at his expense as the look of incredulity took form on his normally blank, expressionless face. 

Before Sasuke could retort or murmur his typical, _“Hn,”_ Sakura let go of his hair and gently wrapped her arms around his sturdy figure, smiling into the warmth he naturally exuded. _Ironic,_ she thought, since his demeanor was anything but warm. 

“I’ve missed you, anata,” she breathed, closing her eyes and relishing in their closeness. With his lone arm, Sasuke wrapped it around Sakura and pulled her tightly against him. Her entire body shuddered lightly with longing and the desire for his affections. 

“Hn,” he responded. _I’ve missed you too._ She knew that’s what he meant. In their years of marriage—and combat together as teammates—she’d long since learned how to decode his brief, curt answers. 

“So… can I cut your hair?” she asked playfully, reaching up to entwine a lock of it around her fingers. His visible eye stared down at her. She could see the reciprocated longing in it. 

He nodded once, humoring her.

She was instantly giddy with excitement; her viridian eyes gleaming. It was such a mundane task to give her husband a haircut, but it was the domestic, mundane moments she loved the most.

* * *

_Snip. Snip snip. Snip._

Sakura hummed as she cut each long lock from Sasuke’s head. 

“You know, I’ve always preferred your hair short,” she chided affectionately. 

In their room, Sasuke sat in an armchair facing a full-length mirror while Sakura stood behind him. He regarded her in the mirror, watching her expression soften in contentment as soon as she began cutting. “But it’s always had a mind of its own, hasn’t it?” she added, holding up a spike of hair that went in its own direction against gravity. 

Sasuke said nothing yet, knowing that she would continue the conversation herself. 

“Do you remember in our genin days,” she began. “The only thing keeping your hair out of your eyes was your Hidden Leaf headband? And even then your hair would still fall over your eyes whenever we trained with Kaka-sensei or went on missions.” 

Her eyes briefly flicked up to meet his in the mirror before quickly looking back to cut the next lock. "I was always so worried you'd get hurt if it got in your way...” He noted the way her facial expression fell a bit. “What a silly concern, huh?"

“Hn,” Sasuke acknowledged. He rarely thought back to those days. 

It was a time in his youth when he knew nothing could deter him from his blinded path of revenge. Even the thought of his time with the original Team 7 brought back painful memories. His own fear of abandonment led him to project that very thing onto his former teammates and sensei. It was something he’d spend the rest of his life trying to repent.

Then, out of the settled silence, Sasuke murmured, “I remember you once cut your own hair to protect me and Naruto.” 

He closed his eyes, recalling the memory of waking up from the cursed seal and seeing her kunai off to the side along with her locks of pastel hair. 

He heard Sakura’s breath hitch as she pulled the scissors away; undoubtedly caught off guard. 

“...I knew what your hair meant to you.” 

Sakura, for once, had no immediate reply other than stuttering, “S-Sasuke-kun.” 

The chūnin exam remained a darkened memory for Team 7 after all these years. Though it could never be forgotten, it was not a memory the team had ever taken lightly, either.

“I...” she began, fumbling for words. “You know I would’ve done—”

“Aa," he interrupted. "I know." _You saved us, that’s all that matters._

It was rare, to say the least, that Sasuke was proving to be better at finding words than Sakura, let alone bringing up nostalgia from the past.

He opened his eyes then and leaned his head back in the chair to look up at her. When she met his gaze, her mouth was set in a thin line.

He reached up with his gloved right hand and tucked a lock of her own hair—the length now just below her chin—around her ear, revealing more of her face. He observed how her eyes appeared glossy with emotion.

“...I prefer your hair short, as well.” 

The lone sentence—though it would not mean much to an average couple—held years of acknowledgment and appreciation between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura breathed shallowly as she felt another rush of emotion overcome her. 

Sasuke stood abruptly, turning to take a step over to Sakura. Reaching for her hand, he gently removed the scissors from her grasp and held it in his. He cut the last lock of long hair himself before setting the scissors on their dresser next to him. 

She eyed the action silently. _Still out of words,_ he thought to himself. He allowed a smirk to grace his lips at her adorably dumbfounded expression. 

“We’re done with my hair, right?” he asked. Sakura opened her mouth to say something before closing it again, swallowing and nodding, “Hai, Sasuke-kun." She gathered her wits enough to slowly form her familiar, content smile. 

Sasuke ran his hand through his freshly cut hair, letting the stray strands fall to his shoulders. 

He took to unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open to reveal his bare skin while he shook his hair out. 

"Arigato." 

The word reverberated within Sakura.

Nodding her acknowledgment, she stood frozen as she greedily ogled her husband and his well-defined, muscular torso. His right arm, though slender, was as toned as it easily discarded and threw his shirt off in another direction of the room. 

Sasuke smirked and cleared his throat, amused when Sakura snapped out of her daze as she openly gawked at his bare torso. 

Their eyes met again—Sasuke's staring down at her from the bridge of his nose. Holding hers with heated intensity, Sasuke carefully placed the glove from his right hand between his teeth and pulled it off slowly, as if to make a point. 

Sakura immediately noticed the air become thick with tension as she found it harder to breathe normally in the same room with him. But it was a tension Sakura was accustomed to in their privacy. A tension she actually loved.

 _How did a simple haircut turn into this?_ She asked herself, feeling her stomach flutter in anticipation. _I'm not complaining, but it’s… different._

“Anata,” she spoke into the air; an unanswered question, no doubt. _What are you going to do next?_

Sasuke did not respond to her term of endearment. Instead, taking another small step forward, he closed the remaining gap between them so they stood chest to chest. 

Gingerly reaching up with her left hand, Sakura brushed his bangs from his eyes so that both onyx’ could face viridian. Their smoldering stares melted into one another as Sasuke cupped her hand and held it to his face with his lone hand. Their breathing became ragged as the silence ensued.

That familiar heat and desire filled the energy of the room, emanating between them as pressure mounted.

“Sarada won’t be home tonight,” Sakura breathed, caressing her thumb against his cheekbone. She wanted to waste no time acting shy.

They both knew where this was going. Where they wanted it to go.

“Aa,” Sasuke replied, a haughty smirk slowly spreading across his face. “I asked Choji if she could spend the night there.” 

Sakura blinked and immediately put two and two together, surmising that her daughter’s strange antics were due to her maintaining secrecy that Sasuke was home. 

_That sly little daughter of mine,_ Sakura thought affectionately, silently thanking Sarada for cooperating with… whatever plan this was. 

She knew how much Sarada treasured any opportune moments to be together as a family. But she also knew Sarada was wise beyond her years when it came to her parents’ marriage. To their intricate love story, and to the rarity of them having time to spend as simply husband and wife.

Sakura suddenly narrowed her eyes and met his haughty smirk with her own.

“You planned this visit—," Sakura stated, knowing it to be a fact. "All while purposely keeping it a secret from me… Getting Sarada in on it…" she added, feigning ignorance as she compiled the evidence that would prove him guilty. "So, what exactly did you have in mind then for tonight, _Sasuke-kun,_ ” she purred, lifting her other arm to wrap around the back of his neck so she had him entwined. "Were you expecting something in particular from your wife?"

Sakura cocked her head at him, teasing him and loving the spontaneity of how their evening was turning out. 

Before she could coax or tease him more, Sasuke embraced her tightly—crushing her to the point of nearly knocking air out of her. He tucked his face to the top of her head, inhaling her scent, eager to be as close to her as possible. 

As usual, she smelled like the very flower she was named after. And home. She always smelled of home.

“A shower,” Sasuke mumbled out of the blue. He cleared his throat, adding, "To wash off the stray hairs."

 _Uh-huh,_ Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his excuse. But the flutter in her stomach only intensified. 

He pulled back and straightened, using his chin to gesture towards their bathroom. "Join me," he stated bluntly, although it also came across as a question. Sasuke chose to pretend like he couldn't feel the heat rising to his cheeks… and simultaneously descending into… another area.

Though they’d been married for over a decade, their moments of intimacy never failed to make their hearts flutter like when they first began harboring feelings for each other in their genin days. 

“And if I say no?” Sakura quipped, challenging his patience. _You won't,_ her inner monologue scolded. 

To further test his self-control—which Sakura was desperate for him to lose—she innocently stared up at him as she opened the top of her red, sleeveless qipao, revealing the cleavage of her chest. Sasuke’s eyes quickly flickered down to her newly exposed flesh then back up to her seductive, almond-shaped eyes. 

He surveyed her with desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. His growing member began to press against his black slacks. 

Sakura raised a delicate pink brow as she briefly stared at the tent in his pants.

"You won't," Sasuke said simply, reiterating what they both knew to be the truth. His voice almost imperceptibly quivered in anticipation when he spoke as he narrowed a brow at her challengingly. 

With his inhuman speed, Sasuke twisted her body around so her back was to his chest. He quickly snaked his arm around her waist and hauled her, with less-than-pure intentions, to their bathroom. He fully planned to be in there until their shower water ran cold. 

Meanwhile, Sakura giggled and relented against his strength and urgency, beaming with utter excitement as she prepared to take _thorough_ care of her darling husband.


End file.
